2) War In Disguise Part 2: The Die Is Cast
by TheUltimateBlurr419
Summary: just when hope seems null and plans Lockdown tant as the overlord of the loss of Quintessons, Lord Alpha llegavarse seem to perfeccción little chance of standing against the enemy once more glaring


Transformers Heroes In Disguise

 **Capítulo 1) Guerra En Disfraz Parte 2: La Suerte Esta Echada:**

Tras capturar a Optimus Prime su máximo premio, Lockdown en el FlightMare tiene una audiencia con los hologramas de Starscream y el señor supremo Quintesson Lord Alpha .

-Alpha: Sabia que no me fallarías Lockdown, mi mercenario de confianza.

-Lockdown: 70 años haciendo tratos no demeritan mi eficiencia.

-Starscream: Mi señor Cybertron ya está bajo el completo control de los Decepticons….

Alpha mira con recelo a Starscream causando que este se sienta intimidado.

-Starscream: Quiero decir esta bajo el poderío absoluto del imperio Quintesson y de los soldados Bramacon esperamos instrucciones para el uso de las reliquias de Iacon.

-Alpha: No me interesan esas baratijas, lo que me importa es el energon del planeta, a propósito Lockdown trajiste el AllSpark deseo ver que tiene dentro.

-Lockdown: Por supuesto ,no lo abrí tal y como lo ordeno .

-Starscream: ¿Pero no se supone que solo un Prime puede abrirlo y usar su poder?

-Lockdown: Es lo que las leyendas los han hecho creer para abrirlo solo necesitas una gota del energon derramado de un prime, cosa que realice sin dificultad a diferencia tuya Starscream que pasaste un largo tiempo combatiendo Autobots y nunca lograste vencer a uno al menos sin tus guardias Seekers.

-Starscream(enojado): Si no fuese un Holograma, en estos momentos te estaría enterrando mis garras en tus ópticos.

-Alpha(molesto): ¡Basta!, No me interesa los complejos y rencores que se tienen los 2 solo muéstrenme el AllSpark.

Lockdown saca un probeta donde posee un poco del Energon de Optimus Prime, para luego derramarlo sobre el lector de cyber genoma. Una vez leído el AllSpark se abre revelando que en realidad esta vacio dejando atónitos a Lockdown y a Starceram.

-Starscream: Valla si que es una amarga sorpresa, el gran cazador ha sido burlado por una liebre.

-Lockdown: Es imposible, como…..?

Lockdown empieza a recopilar su lucha previa con Optimus y recuerda que el Prime nunca solto el AllSpark hasta que fue derrotado.

-Lockdown: ¡El Prime…el resguardo la energía del AllSpark en el, deduzco que permitió que la Matrix asimilase la energía Estelar que contenía.

-Alpha: Esto si que es una suerte, la Matrix ahora no solo posee las energías y recuerdos de los Primes, sino que ahora también posee la mayor energía del cosmos esto facilita las cosas.

Starscream, reúne tus tropas y posiciona el Nemesis en la órbita terrestre para que el TransFussor pueda hacer su labor.

Locdown, en unos momentos te llegara la SEMIYA quiero que prepares al Prime para su donativo a nuestra causa y como lo acordamos una vez eso podrás quedarte con el prime y divertirte con el.

Con esas palabras Alpha corta la transmisión y se retira.

-Starscream: Crees poder realizar tan laboriosa tarea?

-Lockdown: Deja de fastidiar y mejor ve a lamer las botas de Lord Alpha ya que esa es la tarea para la que eres el más apto.

Frustrado Starscream corta la comunicación. Mientras llega Sideswipe a reunirse con Lockdown.

-Sideswipe: Para callar el ego de un frustrado líder "Con" , siempre serás bueno. En fin para que querías verme.

-Lockdown: En un rato llegara la SEMIYA y tendré que recibirla en persona, necesito que lleves al Prime al laboratorio y lo prepares para que arrebates su preciada Matrix y drenarle su poder.

-Sideswipe: Entendido señor.

-Lockdown: Una cosa más antes de que retires, estuve revisando los registros de seguridad y note que salvaste a Optimus de ser aplastado por su propia nave, tienes algo que decir al respecto?

-Sideswipe: Solo lo hice porque se lo valioso que es y no queremos que su fin sea de esa manera, oh si?

-Lockdown: Puedes retírate.

Sidfeswipe se retira de la sala de control, mientras el se va Lockdown le habla a un Bramacon.

-Lockdown: Vigílalo bien, ya que parece que o se está ablandando mucho o tiene algo en contra mía.

Sideswipe llega con 6 Bramacons a la sala de detención donde saca a Optimus Prime para luego esposarlo.

-Sideswipe: Te llego la hora Optimus Prime debo decir que fue un grato honor combatir contra ti.

-Bramacon1: Quitate sideswipe, mis amigos y yo queremos divertirnos un poco con el antes de que Lockdown lo vuelva esquirlas.

Los Bramacons quitan ha Sideswipe de su camino y comienzan a golpear a un débil Optimus prime.

-Optimus prime: No son más que una escoria sin honor al atacar a un Transformer esposado y sin la suficiente fuerza como para levantarse. Bueno , Que se puede esperar de los intentos baratos de los Quintesson por replicar vida Cybertroniana.

-Bramacons: Y tu que sabes?, te diremos lo que somos en realidad ya que en unos minutos no existirás mas. Nuestro Turininium, nuestro energon de donde crees que viene? Somos hechos de cada Transformer que ha sido capturado somos mejor en muchos aspectos todos tus amigos y familiares ahora son nuestros elementos primarios.

Al termino de esa frase Sideswipe despliega sus 2 Katanas y parece que va a atacar a Optimus, pero en realidad rebana a 3 bramacons dejando a los otros 3 impactados y no dudan en dispararle, pero este evade cada tiro sin problema y en un corte certero y veloz hace pedazos a 2 Bramacos mas. El ultimo retrocede pero es ahorcado por Optimus usando sus esposas.

-Optimus prime: Valla sí que eres un gran actor hubo momentos en los que en verdad creí que me matarias.

-Sideswipe: Oh pues ya sabes conmigo nunca se puede estar seguro de lo que hare. Vámonos ya me tome la libertad de reparar tu nave sus coordenadas a la tierra aun están programadas.

-Optimus prime: Esta vez no, porque no me dijiste lo que le hacían a los nuestros?

-Sideswipe: No lo sabía estoy tan impactado como tu trate de liberar y dejar ir a cuantos más me topaba sin que Lockdown se diera cuenta.

-Optimus prime: Tenemos una oportunidad, hay que liberar a los que estén aquí.

-Sideswipe: Solo quedan unos 5, los demás han sido transportados a Quintessa.

-Optimus prime: Pues que esperamos? Necesitaremos toda la ayuda si queremos salvar la Tierra y Cybertron.

Rápidamente los 2 Autobots se dirigen a liberar a los otros Autobots (Strongarm, BumbleBee, Ultra Magnus y Perceptor).

Al ser liberados Optimus rápidamente reconoce a Bumblebee.

-Optimus prime(feliz): Chicos ¡, que gusto me da verlos, porque terminaron aquí?

-Bumblebee: Estábamos en nuestra base cuando de pronto unos feos Decepticons nos atacaron y derrotaron es lo que recuerdo. Esperen ¿Dónde está Arcee?

-Sideswipe: Me temo que en el ultimo embarque ella y el resto de tu equipo fueron transportados a Quintessa.

-Bumblebee(triste-molesto): Y no pudiste hacer algo para impedir que se llevasen a mis amigos y a mi hermana?

Decía Bumblebee mientras sacudía a Sideswipe el le explica que no está autorizada para interferir con los embarques oh sino sospecharían de él , ahí Ultra magnus se pegunta que hace uno de sus captores ayudándolos y Optimus le explica que el es un aliado es quien los advirtió de la llegada del FligtMare.

-Ultra magnus: Y no podían avisarnos antes?

-Optimus prime: Tenía que ser creíble y que sideswipe tuviese una cuartada tangible. Disculpa señorita Autobot quien es usted?

-Strongarm(ansiosa): Oh sí, soy Strongarm Wrecker oh lo seré pronto, termine aquí en ataque a Iacon.

Mientras la Autobot se explica Bumblebee la ve maravillado e impresionado por su belleza.

-Sideswipe: Deprisa no hay tiempo que perder, luego nos presentamos.

Los autobots llegan al área de carga y justo cuando iban a llegar a su nave un rayo comienza a extraer la energía estelar de Optimus lo que empieza a debilitarlo.

-Lockdown: Siempre sospeche que me traicionarías sideswipe, solo que no pensé que fuese tan temprano.

-Sideswipe: Ya me canse de cazar al inocente, agradezco lo que hiciste por mi pero entiende esto yo jamás seré un vulgar asesino como tú o los Quintessons.

Los Autobots se dirigen a la batalla contra Lockdown quien continua extrayendo la energía de optimus con un "Recolector cósmico"(una reliquia de los Primes).

Bumblebee comienza a dispararle al Decepticon, pero este logra evadir cada dispara pera luego torcerle el brazo, arrebatarle el arma y lanzarlo contra Perceptor.

Lockdown despliega la forja de Solus Prime son la que derrota a Ultra Magnus, y lanza volando a Strongarm contra el Ark, a causa del golpe una vaina estasis que estaba en el interior de dicha nave se abre y algo grande empieza a despertar.

Sideswipe empieza a combatir contra su antiguo cada movimiento que el hace Lockdown lo logra anticipar hasta que el logra arrebatarle sus Katanas y lo hiere de gravedad en el pecho.

-Lockdown: Enserio crees tener oportunidad contra mí, yo fui entrenado por Yoketron y Motormaster . yo te enseñe cada movimiento idiota.

Cuando iba a realizar el golpe de gracia, Optimus golpea seguidamente a Lockdown, pero por estar débil este se cansa rápido Lockdown aprovecha y lo golpea y azota repetidamente. Hasta que lo que estaba en la vaina emerge, es Grimlock quien después de sacar volando al mercenario con un golpe levanta a Sideswipe.

-Grimlock: Rápido sube a Optimus y a los otros mientras me divertiré con el.

Grimlock procede a transformarse en un T-Rex Cybertroniano para luego atacar a Lockdown con su cola, cuando este lo evade Grimlock lo toma con su hocico para agitarlo y azotarlo contra el muro y finalmente lo lanza con una llamarada Solaris de su hocico.

Finalmente todos los Autobots malheridos están dentro de la nave y logran escapar a la Tierra, Donde Grimlock tiene pensado como preparar a sus camaradas en esta batalla.

 **Capítulo 1) Guerra In Disguise Parte 2: La suerte está echada:**

Después de capturar el primer premio Optimus Prime, Plano fijo en FlightMare usted tiene una audiencia con hologramas Starscream y señor Quintesson Señor Alfa.

alfa: Sabía que no me fallará Plano fijo, mi confianza mercenario.

-Lockdown 70 años haciendo ofertas no en detrimento de mi eficiencia.

Starscream: Mi señor Cybertron está ahora bajo el control total de los Decepticons ...

Alfa Starscream mira con recelo haciendo que se dejará intimidar.

Starscream: Yo digo esto bajo el poder absoluto del imperio Quintesson y soldados esperan instrucciones Bramacon para el uso de las reliquias de Iacon.

alfa: No me importa estas baratijas, lo que me importa es el energon del planeta, Plano fijo propósito trajo la Allspark quieren ver que tienes dentro.

-Lockdown: Por supuesto, no se abrirá como pedimos.

Starscream: Pero no se supone que sólo un Primer puede abrir y utilizar su poder?

-Lockdown: Esto es lo que las leyendas han hecho creer que sólo tiene que abrir una gota de energon derramado un primo, que lleva a cabo sin dificultad a diferencia de ti Starscream que pasado mucho tiempo Autobots lucha y nunca lo hizo vencer al menos una conexión a sus guardias Solicitantes.

Starscream (enojado): Si no fuera un holograma, ahora mismo estaría cavando mis garras en su óptica.

alfa (Molesto): Suficiente, No me importa complejos y resentimientos que tienen 2 sólo me muestran la Allspark.

Lockdown saca una muestra que tiene un poco de Energon Optimus Prime, luego se vierte sobre el genoma lector cibernético. Después de leer el Allspark que se abre revelando que en realidad está vacío y dejando atónito Lockdown Starceram.

Starscream: Valla si es una amarga sorpresa, el gran cazador burlado por una liebre.

-Lockdown: Es imposible, como ... ..?

Lockdown comienza recogiendo su pelea anterior con Optimus Prime y recordar que la Allspark no soltó hasta que fue derrotado.

-Lockdown: El Primer ... salvaguardar la energía de la Allspark, deducir que permitió la Estrella Matriz asimilar la energía que contenía.

alfa: Esto realmente tiene suerte, la Matriz de ahora no sólo tiene los poderes y recuerdos de los números primos, pero ahora también tiene la mayor energía del cosmos que hace las cosas más fáciles.

Starscream, reunir a tus tropas y posiciona el Némesis en órbita terrestre para la TransFussor puede hacer su trabajo.

Locdown, en un momento en que llegue a la Semiya quiero que se prepara para el primer para su donación a nuestra causa y nos pusimos de acuerdo que once'll quedarse con el primer y divertirse con.

Con ese corto transmisión Alfa y eliminado.

Starscream: piense tarea tan laboriosa de realizar?

-Lockdown: Deja de molestar y se ve mejor lamer las botas del Señor Alfa y esa es la tarea para la cual usted es el más apto.

Frustrado comunicación de corto Starscream. Mientras Sideswipe llega para satisfacer Lockdown.

-Sideswipe: Para silenciar el ego de un líder frustrado "por" que siempre será bueno. Para que usted quería verme.

-Lockdown: En un tiempo vino el Semiya y tendrá que recibirlo en persona, te necesito para tomar el primer laboratorio y prepararse para su arrebates preciosa Matrix y drenar su energía.

-Sideswipe: Sir Entendido.

-Lockdown: Una cosa más antes de retirarme, yo estaba revisando los registros de seguridad y nota que salvó Optimus ser aplastado por su propio barco, usted tiene algo que decir al respecto?

-Sideswipe: Yo sólo porque lo valioso que es y no quiero terminar de esa manera, oh sí?

-Lockdown: Puede retirarse.

Sidfeswipe se retira de la sala de control mientras él va Lockdown hablando con un Bramacon.

-Lockdown: Mira lo bueno, ya que parece o está suavizando mucho o tiene algo contra mí.

Sideswipe llega con 6 Bramacons a la sala de espera donde se llega a Optimus Prime y luego le esposar.

-Sideswipe: Usted llegó el momento Optimus Prime que decir que fue un gran honor para luchar contra usted.

-Bramacon1: Sideswipe Quitate, mis amigos y yo quiero tener un buen rato con él antes Lockdown metralla de nuevo.

Sideswipe ha eliminado los Bramacons su camino y comenzar a golpear una débil Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime: No son más que escoria sin honor para atacar a un transformador esposado y sin la fuerza suficiente para levantarse. Bueno, ¿qué se puede esperar de los intentos baratas para replicar la vida Quintesson Cybertroniana.

-Bramacons:? Y tu sabes, dices lo que realmente somos, porque en pocos minutos se existe no más. Nuestra Turininium, nuestra energon donde crees que es? Estamos hechos el uno para el transformador ha sido capturado estamos mejor en muchos sentidos a todos tus amigos y familiares son ahora nuestros elementos primarios.

Al final de esa frase Sideswipe despliega su Katana 2 y se ve a atacar Optimus, pero en realidad en rodajas de 3 bramacons dejando los otros 3 conmocionados y no dudan en disparar, pero esto evade cada disparo sin problema y un corte preciso y rompe rápidas 2 Bramacos más. La última vuelta, pero Optimus es ahorcado por el uso de sus esposas.

Optimus Prime: Cerca sí que eres un gran actor, hubo momentos en los que realmente pensé que iba a matar.

-Sideswipe: Oh ustedes me conocen, porque nunca se puede estar seguro de lo que hará. Ven y me tomé la libertad de reparar su nave sus coordenadas terrestres están incluso programadas.

Optimus Prime: Esta vez no porque no me dijo lo que hicieron con nosotros?

-Sideswipe: Yo no sé que estoy tan sorprendido como usted trata de liberar y dejar ir más me encontré Lockdown sin previo aviso.

Optimus Prime: Tenemos una oportunidad, hay que liberar a los que están aquí.

-Sideswipe: Sólo hay unos 5 otros han sido transportados a Quintessa.

Optimus Prime: Bien que esperamos? Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos ayudar a salvar la Tierra y Cybertron.

2 Autobots girar rápidamente para liberar a los otros Autobots (Strongarm, abejorro, Ultra Magnus y Perceptor).

Cuando se libera rápidamente reconoce Optimus Bumblebee.

Optimus Prime (feliz): Chicos, me da placer verlos, porque terminamos aquí?

-Bumblebee: Estábamos en nuestra base cuando de repente algunos Decepticons feas nos atacaron y ritmo es lo que recuerdo. ¿Dónde está Arcee espera?

-Sideswipe: Me temo que en el último envío a ella y al resto de su equipo fueron transportados a Quintessa.

-Bumblebee (Sad-enojado): ¿Y qué no haces algo para evitar que se llevarán a mis amigos y mi hermana?

Dicha Bumblebee sacudiendo Sideswipe Él explica que no está autorizado a interferir en los envíos oh sospechar de él, entonces Ultra Magnus pegunta haciendo uno de sus captores ayudar y Optimus explica que es un es un aliado que les advirtió FligtMare llegada.

-Ultra Magnus: ¿Y no podrían decirnos antes?

Optimus Prime: Tenía que ser creíble y sideswipe tenía una coartada tangible. Lo sentimos señorita Autobot ¿quién eres?

-Strongarm (Ansioso): Oh, sí, estoy Strongarm Wrecker oh será pronto terminó aquí Iacon ataque.

Como se explica Autobot Bumblebee ve sorprendido e impresionado por su belleza.

-Sideswipe: Date prisa hay tiempo que perder, entonces presentamos.

Los Autobots llegan al área de carga y justo cuando iban a llegar a su rayo nave comienza a quitar la energía estelar de Optimus lo que comienza a debilitarse.

-Lockdown: Siempre sospecha sideswipe me traicionan, sólo que no creo que fuera tan pronto.

-Sideswipe: Estoy cansado de cazar a los inocentes, agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, pero nunca me entiendes esto será un asesino vulgar como usted o Quintessons.

La cabeza Autobots para la batalla contra Lockdown que sigue atrayendo optimus energía con un "Collector cósmica" (una reliquia del Primes).

Bumblebee comienza a disparar al Decepticon, pero esto evade cada brotes pera luego de torcerse el brazo para arrebatarle el arma y tirarlo contra recaudador.

Lockdown muestra Solus primer forjado están derrotando el Ultra Magnus, y lanzamientos Strongarm volando contra Arca, de la vaina estasis golpe fue en el interior de la nave se abre y comienza a despertar algo grande.

Sideswipe comienza a luchar contra su antiguo cada movimiento que hace lo hace anticipar Lockdown hasta que logra arrebatarle su Katana y gravemente herido en el pecho.

-Lockdown: ¿En serio crees que tienes una oportunidad contra mí, fui entrenado por Yoketron y Motormaster. Enseño cada movimiento idiota.

Cuando fui a hacer el golpe de gracia, después haga clic en Lockdown Optimus, pero siendo neumáticos débiles Lockdown esta ventaja golpeó y látigos rápida y repetidamente. Hasta lo que había en la vaina que emerge es Grimlock quien después de volar el mercenario con un Sideswipe hinchable.

-Grimlock: Subidas rápidas a Optimus y los otros mientras voy a divertir con.

Grimlock procede a convertirse en un T-Rex Cybertroniana, luego atacar Lockdown con su cola, cuando se evade, Grimlock lo toma con su hocico a temblar y el látigo contra la pared y finalmente lanza un flash de Solaris de su boca.

Finalmente todos los Autobots gravemente heridos se encuentran dentro de la nave y se las arreglan para escapar a la Tierra, donde Grimlock pretende ser preparar a sus compañeros en esta batalla.


End file.
